Gundam Warriors
by Ronin Wolf
Summary: Thousands of years ago,an ancient evil was sealed away, but now he has returned to exact his vengance against the world, but six ancient armors stand in his way...
1. The Arrival

Years ago. There was an evil warlord named Akuhei who threaten to engulf the world into chaos and darkness. He nearly completed this if it weren't for a being known as The Ancient One. Before his defeat, Akuhei vowed he would take his vengance in a thousand years. His spirit was sent back to the underworld but his armor remained in the mortal world. Since the armor couldn't be destroyed, The Ancient cast a powerful spell that caused the armor to split into ten different armors. Unfortunately Akuhei returned and re-aquired four of them: Damnation, Corruption, Venom, and Torment. He gave them to four humans who all became his Dark Warlords. But not all was lost. For six humans had been chosen to wear the six remaining armors to fight back the darkness and restore peace to the world: Justice, Retribution, Courage, Valor, Determination, and Serenity. But will it be enough to stop Akuhei? Or will they succumb to his evil plot?

FRIDAY NIGHT

A little boy was skating down the street having fun, and feeling the breeze on his face. He was having so much fun that he didn't see where he was going and ran into a young man who looked no older than ninteen. The young man was very athletic looking with a pair of white baggy sweatpants, a blue shirt and red and white hitops

" Oh I'm sorry!" The young boy said.

" No harm done little man, let me help you up."

The young man extended his hand and the boy took it.

" I'm Neo." The boy introduced.

" Leon Maxwell." The young man answered back.

" Neo! Neo! Where are you?"

Leon and Neo turned around and saw a girl who looked eighteen run up to them. She stopped to catch her breath before speaking.

" Neo! You know better than to take off like that!" She said between gasps.

She then turned and looked to her little brother's savior.

" Thank you for helping my little brother." She said. She extended her hand.

" My name is Julia. And yours?"

" I'm Leon. Leon Maxwell."

A chill went down her spine.

_" Did he just say Leon Maxwell? If so he could be..." _

" Is there something wrong?" Leon asked her.

Julia shook her head clear.

" Oh no. Nothing's wrong." She said.

Leon rose an eyebrow and smiled.

" Ok." He laughed.

Suddenly the sky began to get dark. Lightning flashed from the sky. Thunder rumbled through out the area. Suddnely warriors in green armor began falling from the sky. Leon grabbed Juila and Neo by the hands and sent them to a nearby building and prepared himself for a coming battle. He was so busy preparing to fight, he didn't pay any attention to a warrior in green decending from the air. The soldier attacked him, but Leon moved away and only recived a mere scratch on his back, but he wasn't hurt. It only revaled some sort of armored padding underneath his clothing. He looked at them and smiled.

" What's up ugly?" He taunted. " You want a piece of me huh?"

He ripped off his clothing to reveal the entire suit under his clothing. A white jumpsuit with red and blue armor padding. He proudly stood tall and proclaimed his name.

" I'm Leon Maxwell! Weilder of the Winged Zero Armor!" He announced.

Julia heard him say this nearby and a look of shock formed on her face.

_" It's him!" _She thought to herself. _" Leon of the Winged Zero!"_

" Yea should've expected that!" Leon continued. " You came for a fight so let's go!"

" Haha! Brave talk from a punk boy who's world is about to end!" The demon proclaimed.

Then he flung a Kama towards Leon but the young man dodged and leapt forward and kicked the demon in the jaw. The demon regained his balance and stood his ground.

" HAHAHAHA. Is that the best you can do?" He gloated. Then the demon attacked Leon, but he fought them back with everything. But he began to show signs of tiring. Leon knelt to the ground holding his chest.

" Aw man he's getting creamed!" Neo said.

" Stay back Neo!" Julia said to her brother.

The demon charged towards Leon ready to finish him.

" SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WORLD!" He said.

But just as he attacked, he was knocked back and he fell to the ground. Leon looked around to see where the attack came from. Then he heard a girl's voice

" You were gonna introduce us to your friend were you?"

Leon turned and saw a girl walk up to him in the same suit as him but her jumpsuit was red and the armour padding was black. Her hair was black as ebony, and her light brown eyes were friendly...yet deadly.

" I'm Sam Marquise of the armor Epyon." She introduced. " And here's my friends, heads up!"

As she said this an African American young man who was built like a lineback crashed into the ground.

" That's not cool man. Saving all the action for yourself." He said. His jumpsuit was blue and the armor padding was white.

" Call me Dom. Dom of the Maxter Armor." He proclamed.

Suddenly another girl decended to the ground headfirst with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face. Her jumpsuit was white with greyish silver armor padding . Her blonde hair blew freely in the wind and her icy blue eyes glared holes through the demon.

" Damn look at ugly!" She joked. " I'm Ashely of the Sandrock Armor! Think you can beat me?"

She did an amazing corkscrew flip and landed on her feet. The three heroes surronded the demon while Leon recouperated.

" There's four of the legendary Gundam Warriors." Julia said to herself. " But there are supposed to be six of them. So where are the other two?"

" Gundam Warriors?" Neo said confused. " Do you really know who those people are?"

" There is a legend that grandma told me about." Julia explained. " The legend says that when the Earth is covered in a wicked darkness, the Gundam Warriors will come to save it."

The demon simply sneered.

" So there are only four of you." He said. " No matter. After I kill you four, I'll happily hunt the other two down."

" Big talk from a tin can!" Sam said. " Can you back your words up?"

Just as she said that, she charged in for the attack. Dom followed suit.

" EAT CONRETE BITCH!" He yelled.

Sam leapt into the air, and tried an axe handle move. But the demon blocked it with his weapon. She jumped back and rubbed her fists. Dom threw his fist at the demon soldier while he wasn't paying attention...or so he thought. The soldier tripped Dom with his weapon and Dom crashed into the ground. Sam helped Dom up to his feet.

" I thought the bigger they are, the harder they fall." She said confused.

Ashely then charged towards the soldier.

" You just gotta know where to hit'em!" She answered. She attacked the demon with beautiful but deadly attacks that left him stunned. Then Sam attacked with an amazing running side kick that knocked the demon off it's feet.

" You had enough?" Sam asked.

The demon got to his feet and snickered.

" Oh not yet." He said.

And with a mighty swing of his chained kamas, he attacked the three heroes. They easily got back to their feet and stood ready. But then Leon stood back up and got into the fight.

" Let me take a shot at'em." He said.

" What do you have in mind Leon?" Sam asked.

" Yea you're beat. You have to rest." Ashley added. " Like you can take him?"

Dom turned a looked at her.

" Are you reality impared or just midly retarded?" He asked her.

" Oh no." Julia said.

" What's wrong sis?" Asked Neo.

" Their hearts and minds arent united." She replied.

She then yelled to them.

" Listen to me! The dynasty is something you cannot defeat unless you stand together and work as a team!"

They all looked at each other with confusion. The Demon looked with an annoyance.

" This was a private matter." He said. " But since you express an interest, you can join us!"

He swung the chained kama and tied Julia and Neo in it. He yanked them over to him and held them hostage.

" The more the merrier you would say!" He joked sadisticaly.

" Somebody help us!" Neo yelled.

Dom ran towards the demon hoping to save the captives.

" Yo pick on someone ur own size!" He yelled.

The demon turned and held the hostages in front of Dom causing Dom to stop in his tracks. The Demon knocked Dom aside and into a nearby gate.

" Are you afraid I'll damage my little trophies?" The demon asked. Then he tied the chain around Julia and Neo's necks and held them up.

" Let them go!" Leon demanded.

Strangely the demon put them down.

" If you wanna fight, then we'll fight you." Leon challenged. " And you can bet that your ass is going down!"

The other three stood up and got ready. Leon rose his right hand in the air.

" JUSTICE!" He cried.

Sam, Ashely, and Dom all did the same. And they yelled out their virtues.

" COURAGE!"

" SERENITY!"

" DETERMINATION!"

Then they all punched the ground and pillars of light surrounded them. And Leon said the final words to complete their tranformations.

" GUNDAM WARRIORS! TO ARMS!" He yelled.

Then a huge explosion was set off as little petals began to dance around each of them. When it was finished, they all stood side by side...in their armors.

Ashely of the Sandrock unsheathed her scimitars, Dom of the Maxter got into a boxing stance, Sam of the Epyon unleased her whip like rod and Leon of the Winged Zero stood with his beam sword at the ready.

The Demon was impressed.

" So you are the TRUE Gundam Warriors?" He asked.

The hostages were shocked.

" They ARE real!" Neo said with awe.

" That is mystical armor!" Julia told him.

But even with the armor, Leon was still fatigued and injured.

" That armor won't be able to save you now!" The demon warrior proclaimed. " You're still too weak!"

But Leon still charged at him.

" Think again!" He yelled.

He clased weapons with the demon but it still wasn't enough as the demon knocked Leon back with the butt of the weapon.

" Leon!" Sam yelled.

" You cruel devil. Let them go!" Dom demanded.

" Cruel? I've only just begun!"

But just as he was going to finish the hostages, something sliced him in two. The hostages were freed and were rescued. Then the heroes saw a beam scythe fly past them and saw a figure catch it. Unfortunately they couldn't see the owner of the weapon.

" What just happened?" Leon asked.

" Somebody just helped our asses." Ashely said.

" That was a beam scythe." Julia told them. " That means...the possesor of the deathscythe armor is around...but why didn't they show up?"

" So what now?" Asked Sam. " Alot of the people have seen us transform into our armors."

" No need to worry about that."

They all turned and saw a man who looked no older than early thiries or late twenties walking up to them. He had white hair that hung down, and his face was covered by a straw hat. His clothing was the look of a buddhist monk and he carried with him a mysterious staff.

" Hey you're the one who gave me the Winged Zero armor." Leon said.

" Yes. As with all the others." The man replied. " I am the Ancient. I battled Akuhei a thousand years ago and split his armor into ten different armors. Your armors, Winged Zero, Epyon, Maxter, and Sandrock were given to you a year before Akuhei returned. He has re-aquired the other four armors. Tallgeese of Cruelty, Hydra of Damnation, Shenlong of Venom, and Sazabi of Torment."

" But what of the other two armors?" Asked Ashely. " What of Heavyarms Deathsycthe?"

" No worries." The Anicent simply said. " You will meet the possesors soon enough. But for now. Take a rest. You all deserve it as a congrats on your first victory in battle."

" I would but I have to go sign up for classes." Leon said. " I start college soon at East City University."

" All three of us start there too!" Sam said.

" Then it'll be an amazing semester." Leon said smiling.

Julia and Neo stood back and watched the four heroes and The Ancient as they conversed with each other.

_" So four of the Gundam Warriros have appeared." _Julia thought to herself. _"But what of the other two? Are they as friendly as the other four? Or are they as ruthless as Akuhei? No matter. My grandmother told me I would be of help to them so I will help them in anyway possible." _

HERE IT IS! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE FIC THAT I ALWAYS WANTED TO WORK ON! GIMME YOUR THOUGHTS!


	2. Sekhmet's Attack

I don't own Gundam or Ronin Warriors

Monday morning.

" NO WAY!"

Leon sat in the lunch room, gaped mouth and wide eyed. Sure enough the other three Gundam Warriors were sitting across from him.

" Why are you so surprised?" Asked Sam. " We told you we were gonna be in the same college."

Then they all began to compare schedules.

" From the looks of it all, we have world history at the same time." Ashley said.

" Yea with the same teacher." Added Dom.

" This is gonna be amazing." Ashely said smiling.

" So let's go to our class." Leon told them.

They all got up and headed to their class. Along the way a young man stopped them. He was also an African American male around Ashely's height and Leon's build. His black hair was long and stopped at the middle of his back and his face was covered by the fringes of his hair. His attire consisted of a white dress shirt with the sleeves torn off and a black tie. His arms were outfitted with black armbands with silver assescories, and his fingernails were painted black. His pants were black and baggy with white straps and chains interlacing each other, and his shoes were black converse all stars. His brown eyes were fierce but yet sad.

" Excuse me, but do you guys know this world history class is?" He asked as he showed them his schedule.

" That's the class we're going to." Ashley told him. " You're more than welcomed to join us if you want."

" Ok." The young man agreed.

Leon extended his hand. " I'm Leon Maxwell."

The others did the same.

" Dom Crockett."

" Ashley Noin."

" Sam Marquise."

He shook all their hands.

" Pleasure to meet you guys." He said. " My name is Jayden. Jayden Khushrenada. So makes you wonder what kind of teacher we have huh?"

" Yea come to think of it, it's kinda odd that the four of us all have the same class together." Dom said.

" I have to agree with you there Dom." Sam added. " This is kinda strange."

" Oh guys please it's a spot of luck." Ashley told them. " Here's the class right here."

They opened the door and they were greeted by a man who looked no older than his early thirties or late twenties. His hair was long and silver and his eyes were crystal blue that were fitted with glasses.

" Welcome to world history." He said.

Ashley took a look at him and nudged Sam.

" He looks familiar doesn't he?" She asked.

Sam looked at him closely.

" Come to think of it. Yea he does look familiar." She agreed.

" Please everyone take your seats." The teacher instructed. " I'm Professor Une. And I will be your teacher for the year. We will learn about historic events in the world. And of course one of my favorite subjects ancient chinese history. But before I start, let's get to know each other shall we?"

He pointed to Leon.

" Let's start with you." He said. " Tell us your name and your favorite hobby."

" Leon Maxwell." Leon introduced. " My hobby is Djing."

" I'm Jayden Khushrenada." Jayden chimed in. " My hobby? Well I'm in to martial arts."

" Dom Crockette. I'm a football guy."

" Sam Marquise. I love reading any book I get my hands on."

" Ashely Noin. Not a huge hobby person."

After everyone in the class room said something about themselves, Professor Une began his lesson. A couple of minutes later his lesson stopped and he let the class have a little free time.

Just then another girl came into the classroom. The four looked at her and was shocked.

" Hey that's the girl from Friday!" Leon said. " What was her name?"

" Julia." The girl said to them. " I forgot to tell you guys thank you for saving me."

" Oh. It was no problem." Sam told her.

" Yes. And now I'm here to help you all with anything you need." Julia replied.

" You can start by saying who the hell was that thing we fought?" Leon asked.

" That was a Dynasty Solider." Julia explained. " Or Zaku. They are souls that are trapped in suits of dark green armor. But the ones I need to warn you about are the Four Warlords."

" Warlords?" Asked Ashley.

" Magashi's elite warriors." Julie explained. " There's Sekhmet of the Hydra Armor, Gato of the Sazabi,Garland of The Master Armor, and Cale of the Tallgeese."

Jayden eyes burned with fury at the mention of that name.

" They are deadly alone, but together, they maybe unstoppable." Julia continued.

Suddenly a tremor shook the school to it's very core. The heroes ran out to see where the commotion was coming from. They saw someone causing destruction to the buildings.

" That's...Sekhmet!" Julia cried.

" Well we know what to do!" Leon said.

He then turned to Jayden.

" Hey listen can you find the professor and get him to safety?" He asked.

" Yea don't worry." Jayden reassured. " I'll get him."

Jayden turned around and ran back into the school and into the classroom. Leon turned to the others.

"Guys you know what to do!" He said.

" ARMOR OF WING ZERO!"

" ARMOR OF EPYON!"

" ARMOR OF SANDROCK!"

" ARMOR OF MAXTER!"

" GUNDAM WARRIORS...TO ARMS!"

They became bathed in a pillar of light and when it was over, they stood at the ready in their armors.

" Julia you stay back it's too dangerous." Leon said.

Julia stayed behind as the Gundam Warriors went off to do battle with the vicious Sekhmet.

BACK INSIDE THE SHCOOL

Jayden ran back into the classroom to find the professor.

" PROFESSOR UNE!" He yelled. " WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO..."

Jayden couldn't finish his sentence as when he ran into the class room, the professor was no where to be found.

" Damn." Jayden cursed as he left. " Where did he go?"

Just then he heard a scream. He ran to where it was, and his search brought him to a little girl being attack by a small band of Zaku. Jayden was frozen in fear, but when the Zaku gang saw him and charged towards him, Jayden decided to stomache the fear and fight them off and hold them off as long as the girl and any other hostages got away. One of the Zaku attacked Jayden, but Jayden stepped back and did a quick roundhouse kick that sent the Zaku into a nearby wall. Another one attacked him but it was thrown over Jayden shoulder and kicked in the ribs. Jayden fought with the strength of a dragon and the ferocity of of savage wolf until they were all defearted. Jayden turned to the girl he just saved.

" Come on." He said. " I got you."

Jayden extended his hand and the girl took it.

" Where there any other people with you?" He asked.

" No luckly one of the professors helped the remanding students out." She replied. " He tried to help me but, those things attacked me!"

" Well you're safe now." Jayden told her, but then he shook his head. " Wait did you say on of the professors helped? Who was he?"

" He had silver hair and crystal blue eyes." The girl said.

" Professor Une?" Jayden said. " No way!"

Jayden got the girl out of harms way. And to a hospital.

THE BATTLEFIELD

Everyone in their armors fought off the Zaku. Ashely did a dive bomb and emmbedded her scimitars into two Zaku warriors. Sam sweeped another one off it's feet and wrapped her whip around the throat of another and suffocated it. Leon shot at two of them with his hidden gun the Buster Rifle. And a small group charged towards Dom but he fought back by knocking them each into the air and Leon finished them with a shot each from his Rifle. One by one the Dynasty Soldiers were defeated by the Gundam Warriors. But they still weren't out of the water yet. Now they faced Sekhmet of The Hydra. Sekhmet landed infront of them and sneered at the young warriors. He wore his Hydra Armor with pride. The armor had heads sticking out of and watching the four warrirors as if they were hungry. They could all see his dark red aura.

" So. I finally meet the fabled Gundam Warriors." He spoke with a raspy tone in his voice. " I'm not amused."

" Neither are we." Sam shot back. "Are those heads? Or are you just happy to see us?"

" Excactly why I said I'm not amused." Sekhmet said.

" Well now that we said all that." Ashley stated.

She charged towards Sekhmet and tried a swipe with her scimitars but Sekhmet blocked her attack with his serpent sword and kicked Ashely into a nearby wall. Sam leapt into the air and spun around attacked with her whip. It wrapped around Sekhmet's arm and slammed her into the ground. Dom began throwing punches at Sekhmet, but the Dark Warlord dodged the attacks and hit Dom with a knee to the gut. Dom knelt down to one knee, and he kicked Dom and sent him sliding across the ground. Only Leon stood standing.

" So Sam of Epyon, Ashely of Sandrock, and Dom of Maxter have fallen. Only you remain Leon of Wing Zero." Sekhmet declared.

Leon unsheathed his sword and attacked. Leon and Sekhmet clased weapons. Sekhmet pushed Leon back and attacked with his sword but Leon blocked the attack and countered with his sword. The two kept fighting each other over and over. Then Leon jumped back and charged towards Sekhmet and grabbed his Buster Rifle at the last moment and blasted Sekhmet into the air. With a mighty leap, Leon followed behind him and grabbed another Buster Rifle and aimed them at Sekhmet.

" NOW YOU'RE FINISHED!" Leon yelled. " TWIN BUSTER RIFLES!"

The two rifles shot at Sekhmet and embedded him in the ground,

Leon landed on the ground, and pointed the rifles at the defeated Dark Warlord. The others got to their feet and stood side by side with Leon. Suddenly three helicopters rose above the college an hovered over the battlegrounds. The warriors looked up as the copters landed near them. A man whole looked like he belonged in the military stepped out. He looked at the Gundam Warriors and just sneered. Then he spoke in a walkie talkie.

" Lt Nicholas. Sekhmet's here." He said. " Be here now."

Then the one named Nicholas answered back.

" I'm on my way colonel." He said.

The others turned around and through the smoke was a human figure. But they got the shock of their lives when he came into veiw. He wore a Gundam armor just like the others! On his left arm was a beam gatling gun. On the right was a dober gun. On is back was a beam halbred that he wouldn't use unless he had to. He powered down from his armor. He then appeared in his jumpsuit which was white with red and orange armor padding. His hair was as spiky as Leon's but he was alot older. He sported a goatee and his eyes showed the look of a harden soldier. He walked past the warriors and to his superior.

" Lt. Nicholas Peacecraft reporting sir." He said saluting.

" We have found the target." The colonel had said. " We're gonna take him to the base for questioning."

Then the colonel turned to the others.

" You all must be warriors like Lt Peacecraft." He said. " Just to let you all know, we don't need your help. So stay the hell out of our way."

" What's your problem, Colonel Sanders?" Leon retorted. " We're actually after the same thing. We want to rid the world of Akuhei Magashi."

" Yea but still, you are all kids. Not to mention you are civies." The Colonel responded. " So why don't you leave this to the real warriors?"

Two Suborinates ran up and saluted the colonel and the lieutenant.

" Take Sekhmet and put him in the helicopter." The Colonel said.

" Sir Yes Sir!"

The two soldiers grabbed Sekhmet and dragged him to one of the copters. Leon tried to stop him but Nicholas grabbed him and pushed him back.

" Leon Maxwell right?" Asked Nicholas.

" Wait how do you know me?" Asked Leon.

" I know all of you." Nicholas replied. " Leon Maxwell, Ashley Noin, Sam Marquise, and Dom Crockett. We have a hunch who the posessor of the Deathscythe armor is but he's being low key for a while. But we'll find him. Or he'll come to us. As for the rest of you? Stay out of our way or you'll suffer the consequences."

" Like hell we'll let you take Sekhmet!" Leon yelled.

He charged towards Nicholas, and Nicholas jumped back and raised his fists into the air.

" ARMOR OF HEAVYARMS!" he cried. " TO ARMS!"

A pillar of light engulfed Nicholas as his armor appeared. When it was done, Nicholas was in Gundam Warrior mode. Right before Leon got to him, Nicholas held up his right arm, aiming the dober gun in Leon's face.

" We maybe Gundam warriors, but we are not allies." He told him. " This time it's a bean bag."

Nicholas shot Leon in the face with the dober gun and sent him flying. Then he shot the others as well. They all fell into a pile and their armors powered down.

" The next time you cross me. It'll be bullets." Nicholas said.

Julia stood in front of them as they laid on the ground.

" Why?" She asked. " Why are you doing this? You're a Gundam Warrior, you should be helping us. We all want the same thing."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. And withouth saying a word to her, he jumped into the helicopter and left with the special forces leaving the Gundam Warriors to pick themselves up.

" So what the hell just happened?" Asked Dom.

" I wish I knew." Responded Ashley.

Just then Jayden ran up.

" Damn you guys ok?" He asked them as he helped them up.

" Yea we just got our asses handed to us." Leon replied. " Did you get the hostages out?"

" Yea." Jayden replied. " I got them to safety. But the prof was no where to be found."

They all turned to him.

" I ran into the classroom to find him. But when I got there,he was gone." He explained.

He then turned to Julia who had a sad look on her face.

" What's with her?" He asked.

The four decided to tell him everything.

" Basically we're warriors that were chosen to defend the world from an ancient evil named Akuhei Magashi." Leon explained. " He was defeated by someone called the Ancient One. He sealed Akuhei into the netherealm. And wouldn't you know it. Akuhei returned a thousand years later."

" Damn." Jayden said. " I heard of that legend. Here is what I know so far. I know that there were ten armors in all. Four of them Akuhei aquired right?"

" Yea." Said Ashley.

" And four of them are owned by you guys?" Asked Jayden.

" Yea." Added Sam.

" And now the fifth armor is around and the guy who has it is a complete assclown." Jayden said.

Everyone laughed.

" Dude I wish sometimes that you were the Deathscythe weilder." Leon said.

Jayden looked at him and laughed.

" You never know man." He said. " You never know."

Just then the Ancient appeared.

" This isn't good." He said. " The Gundam Warriors shouldn't fight among each other. Your hearts should be one."

" Yea well tell that to Lt. Colostamy Bag." Leon said sarcastically.

" How did they know that we would be here in the school?" Asked Sam.

" I dunno." Dom replied. " But we gotta do something."

" Dom is right." The Ancient replied. " This place is not safe. We must leave here."

He then turned to Jayden.

" All of us." He added.

Jayden nodded and with a wave of his staff, The Ancient teleported the group to someplace safe.

Read and Review!


	3. Enter Deathscythe

I don't own Gundam or Ronin Warriors

Recently the city has become a dark brooding place to be in. No one was walking on the streets. No children were outside playing. Just nothing. In the middle of it all was a dark temple. Inside was the villian who the Gundam Warriors and the secret services were after. Magashi Akuhei. Although he wasn't whole. His spirit was still powerful and just as evil. Just right now he was a floating head with silver hair and a demon's mask covering his face. His eyes couldn't be seen but at the moment they were glowing red.

" So Sekhmet failed." He growled.

" My lord he is weak." One Warlord said. " You should've chosen me. I would've destroyed the Gundam Warriors and their allies."

" You dare question my trust?" Akuhei boomed. " Gato you are my most weakest Warlord. So your opinion does not interest me in the slightest. NOW LEAVE MY SIGHT!."

Gato didnt say another word. The other two, Cale and Garland laughed while Gato got scorned.

" I shall send out someone else to start what Sekhmet started." Akuhei stated. " Cale!"

Cale stepped forward. He was a young man in his twenties with spiky light red hair and green eyes with a scar going down the middle of his face.

" Yes lord Akuhei." He asked.

" You shall go find the Gundam Warriors and destroy them!" Akuhei ordered.

With that said Akuhei's eyes began to glow red. As this happened, Cale was surrounded by Dynasty Soldiers.

" As you command." Cale obeyed. " I will do what Sekhmet couldn't. Destroy the Gundam Warriors."

In a veil of smoke, Cale and the Dynasty Soldiers dissappeared. Gato and Garland left to their own desires leaving Akuhei on his own.

" Soon." He said to himself. " Soon I will absorb the Warlords and the Gundam Warriors and I will become whole again!"

JULIA'S APT

" You call this a safe place?" snapped Sam.

The Gundam Warriors, Jayden, and Julia looked at the Ancient with dry looks.

" Yes this is." The Ancient replied. " I say this because, they know not of our location."

" What about that Nicholas guy?" Asked Sam. " He seemed like an total tool to me. How did he get the the Heavyarms armor?"

" I passed on the armors to those I deemed worthy." The Ancient explaned. " Nicholas maybe an arrogant fool, but his VALOR proved his worth. He saved a building of people before it collapsed."

" Um about the suits." Jayden said. " I heard that the longer the wearer uses the armor, he gains some of the armor's abilities."

" What do you mean?" Asked Leon.

" For instance. With Sam, she gains Epyon's endurance and resilency. Ashely gains Sandrock's agility, Dom gains Maxter's strength, the Deathscythe wearer gains Deathscythe's stealth. Nick gains Heavyarms hardline ability, where his aiming becomes more accurate. Then Leon gains Wing Zero's ability to glide."

Everyone turned and looked at him.

" Dude you're well informed." Leon told him. " For a non Gundam Warrior."

Jayden just shrugged his shoulders. " What can I say? I did my research."

Julia continued to shoot Jayden weird looks.

" So what's our next move?" Asked Ashely.

Just then Julia's phone rung.

" Hello?" Julia answered.

" Ju...Julia."

" OH MY GOD! NEO!" She exclaimed. " Where are you?"

" I don't know." Neo answered. " Some of those Dynasty Soldiers grabbed me and kiddnapped me."

" Are you ok?" Julia asked.

" Yea but I don't know how long."

" You must consentrate. I need you to focus. Now tell me where you are."

After a brief pause Neo told her where he was.

" I'm in the downtown stadium." Neo said. " But hurry I dont..."

The signal was lost. Julia put the phone down and stood up.

" We have to get to Neo." She told the others.

" That's what we'll do." Leon said.

He then turned to Jayden.

" Bro. I'm gonna have to ask you to sit this one out." He said. " You're no Gundam Warrior."

" I understand." Jayden said. " Go kick ass guys."

" We'll take my father's truck." Julia told them.

" In that case. Let's get dressed before we go." Leon told the others.

Everyone smiled and nodded.

" ARMOR OF WING ZERO!"

" ARMOR OF EPYON!"

" ARMOR OF SANDROCK!"

" ARMOR OF MAXTER!"

" GUNDAM WARRIORS TO ARMS!

Everyone transformed into their armors and left Julia turned to Jayden.

" Stay here!" She said. " And be careful!"

Everyone turned and left leaving Jayden to wait for them to return.

DOWNTOWN STADIUM

Neo was surrounded by the Zaku. No matter where he ran he was surrounded. Then Cale strodded up to the boy.

" No need for fear boy." He said. " I will torture your friends then I'll kill you...quickly."

" The Gundam Warriors will be here and they'll save me and they'll kick your ass." Neo said bravely.

" A child with a man's courage." Cale said amused. " I could've used a person like you in the preventers"

Just then a window shattered. Cale looked up and saw Sam swing her rose whip at his arm. It wrapped around and Cale began to swing her around. But Sam began running on the walls and jumped towards Cale and the talons embedded in her armor's forearms extended and she attacked. Cale blocked it with the handle of his battle axe. He then countered by kicking Sam in the side and sent her sliding across the turf.

" Is that the best you can do Sam of Epyon?" Cale mocked.

" No it isn't."

Cale turned and saw three Zaku flying past him. He smiled.

" Ah Dom of Maxter." He said. " The muscle of the group. Let's see what you got."

" No problem." Dom said.

Dom charged towards Cale and unleashed a barrage of rapid punches that were blocked and parried.

" This is what you are made of?" Cale mocked. "I'm not impressed."

" Well in that case." Dom smirked.

With a huge swing of his fist, Dom smashed the ground driving his fist down into the ground while punching swiftly with the other. Cale kicked Dom in the gut and then hit him in the face. Dom smiled and brought his other fist up and hit Cale with a jaw shattering uppercut. It was powerful, but not enough to knock Cale off his feet. Cale shocked Dom into submission.

" Get off him!" Yelled Sam.

She charged toward Cale and lashed out at him wih her whip. It wrapped around Cale's leg and sweeped him off his feet. Cale fell to the ground which prompt Dom to leap into the air and brought his fist down on Cale's chest. Ashley kicked up a dust storm to lift Cale into the air which Leon made his move. Connecting his two buster rifles into one gun and blasted Cale even higher into the air, but Sam snagged him again and slammed him into the ground once again. Cale didn't move as he was embedded into the ground...or so they thought. As soonas they got to him, Cale jumped up and slashed at them all and held them in an electric field.

" This...sucks!" Sam cried. " It feels like Cale is draining my energy!"

" I don't know how long I can handle this!" Leon said.

Just as things got worse, A double bladed scythe flew past Cale interupting his attack. The weapon flew past Cale again and back to the weilder.

Cale looked up and smiled.

" I was wondering when you would show up." He hissed.

The Gundam Warriors were shocked.

" It's him." Sam said. " It's really him."

The possesor of Deathscythe made his way to the battlefield.


	4. Deathscythe vs Cale

I don't own Gundam nor Ronin Warriors

THE DOWNTOWN STADIUM

Everyone was in awe of the arrival of Deathscythe. He stood around Ashely's height and Leon's build. His armor was black as ebony and on his left arm was his buster shield. He glared at Cale with murderous rage.

" Cale." He spoke with a cold tone. " You will pay for what you did to the preventers."

" You're still sore about that?" Cale mocked. " That was over a few years ago. I would think you had gotten over that."

With a loud roar, Deathscythe charged towards Cale and swiped at him with his scythe, but Cale blocked with his sword. The others looked on with awe.

" So that's the Deathscythe armor." Leon said.

" But who's side is he on?" Asked Julia.

As the battle raged on, Cale began to tire of it.

" Zaku! Attack!" He ordered.

Suddenly Deathscythe was surrounded by the Zaku but he showed no fear as he attack and cut them down with his scythe, then he raised his left arm and shot his buster shield. Showing that it wasn't just a shield. Two large metal blades opened just before launch and revealed a beam blade emitter beneath. It cut through the Zaku in front of him while he swiped at the others behind hm. While this happened, Cale took his concentration from the other Gundam Warriors and charged towards Deathscythe. Leon and the others were free. Leon turned to the others and they knew what he was gonna say.

" Gundam Warriors..." He said. " TO BATTLE!"

The four warriors charged towards the remaining Zaku and did battle with them while Deathscythe battled Cale. Little by little the heroes made a tremendous stand as they fought off the Zaku soldiers. Deathscythe and Cale battled furiously as scythe and axe clashed. Then suddenly out of Cale's left hand shot a manriki with a sharp blade on the end of it. It shot at Deathscythe with such speed, but Deathscythe moved his head out of the way in time avoiding the weapon. The blade then caught him in the arm. Deathscythe clutched the wound while staring at Cale.

" That weapon." He said.

" You mean this weapon?" Asked Cale as he held up the manriki. " Oh yea it belonged to one of the preventers. You want it back?"

" No thanks." Hissed Deathscythe.

While this happened, Sam cracked her whip as it wrapped around Cale's legs.

" What is this?" Cale growled.

" Ok guys let him have it!" Leon yelled.

Ashely held her scimitars and began to spin violently and made a tornado of energy. Dom cracked his knuckles and punched the energynado and sent it towards Cale. Cale didn't have enough time to move as he was caught in it. While Cale got struck by the energy in the tornado, Ashely caught him in her own tornado. Spinning and slashing, she struck Cale with everything she had then she jumped out of the energy tornado.

" Leon! Do it!" She yelled.

Leon aimed his twin buster rifles and the vortex of the tornado while Deathscythe got up and threw his scythe into the tornado. Just as he did that, Leon blasted the vortex causing a massive explosion. Everyone stood around Cale. Deathscythe reached down and took the manriki.

" Actually. I changed my mind." He said. " I do want this." You don't have the right to use a preventer's weapon."

Just then another beam of light shot down and engulfed Cale and shot back into the sky. Everyone looked up as if they were expecting another beam of light. Then they turned to Deathscythe.

" Thanks for saving us." Leon said. " Who are you?"

Deathscythe turned and walked away.

" When the time comes. You'll know who I am." He said. " That time might be sooner than you think.

As he walked away, Julia ran up with Neo and the Ancient One.

" Congratulations on a fight well fought my Gundam Warriors." The Ancient said to them."

The Gundam Warriors bowed to him.

" We have to get back to my apt,." Julia said. " We have to check on Jayden."

The Gundam Warriors piled up in Julia's truck and drove back to her apt.


End file.
